Port Town Torulika
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. Baron is the guildmaster of Torulika. Stage 1: Basic Training Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Aqua Slime *Fire Slime *Fire Goblin Magic Practice (1, 3MP) *Boss: Fire Slime (x2), Fire Goblin Invoking and Using Spirits (1, 3MP) *Boss: Fire Goblin (x2), Fire Slime Trainer's Trial (1, 5MP) *Boss: Water Goblin (x2), Fire Goblin Stage 2: Field Exercises Completion Bonus: 2 Crystal All: *Thunder Slime *Aqua Slime *Thunder Plant *Aqua Plant Enemies in the Streets (1, 4MP) *Boss: Aqua Slime (x2), Water Goblin Fallen Spirit (1, 4MP) *Boss: Thunder Goblin, Thunder Plant (x2) Last Training (1, 6MP) *Boss: Water Goblin (x3) Stage 3: Library Research Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Thunder Slime *Yellow Mummy Library Maze (2, 5MP) *Fire Slime *Red Mummy *Boss: Blue Mummy, Red Mummy (x2) Monsters Blocking (2, 5MP) *Red Mummy *Skeleton Warrior (Fire) *Boss: Ancient Wizard Books (2, 5MP) *Red Mummy *Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) *Boss: Gates to Other Worlds (2, 7MP) *Spark Creeper *Red Creeper *Boss: ??? (probably uncatchable) Stage 4: The West Gate Beckons Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Fire Goblin *Water Goblin *Fire Plant *Aqua Plant Annoying Voices (2, 7MP) *Flameflow *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant, ? Patrolling the City (2, 7MP) *Flameflow *Boss: Elite Fire Plant, ? Dancing Monsters (2, 7MP) *Aquaflow *Flameflow *Boss: River Goblin, ? Monster's Gathering (2, 9MP) *Aquaflow *Flame Goblin *Boss: ? Stage 5: Sewer Cleaning Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Thunder Slime *Aqua Slime *Fire Slime Dark City Underground (2, 7MP) *Thunder Raccoon *Boss: Fire slime +, ? Gelatinous Monsters (2, 7MP) *Rain Raccoon *Boss: Float Slime, ? The Stopped Sewer (2, 7MP) *Rain Raccoon *Boss: Plasma Slime, ? A Wizard's Cleaning (2, 9MP) *Thunder Raccoon *Boss: Plasma Slime, Float Slime, Fire Slime +? Stage 6: Farmland Brute Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Aqua Plant *Thunder Plant *Fire Plant *Elecflow Pesky Eaters (2, 7MP) *Boss: Elite Fire Plant, Fire Plant (x2), Appearance of Plant Monsters (2, 7MP) *Fire Raccoon *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant, ? Cause of the Outbreak (2, 7MP) *Boss: Elite Thunder Plant, ? Plant Research (2, 9MP) *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant, Elite Thunder Plant, Elite Fire Plant Stage 7: Research Aid Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Yellow Mummy *Red Mummy *Skeleton Warrior (Fire) *Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) On-Scene Investigation (3, 8MP) *Blue Mummy *Skeleton Warrior (Water) *Boss: Skeleton warrior fire +, Red Mummy (x2), Double Check (3, 8MP) *Blue Mummy *Skeleton Warrior (Water) *Boss: Skeleton warrior water +, ? In the Darkness (3, 8MP) *Boss: Skeleton warrior thunder +, ? Lost Truths (3, 12MP) *Skeleton Warrior (Water) *Boss: Skeleton warrior fire +, Skeleton warrior water +, Skeleton warrior thunder + Stage 8: A Chef's Request Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Thunder Plant *Thunder Rabbit Searching in the Plains (3, 8MP) *Frost Rabbit *Thunder Goblin *Boss: Elite Thunder Plant, ? Through the Grass (3, 8MP) *Frost Rabbit *Elecflow *Boss: Elite Frost Rabbit, ? Looking for Mushrooms (3, 8MP) *Thunder Goblin *Fire Raccoon *Boss: Elite Thunder Rabbit, ? Light Floating in the Dark (3, 12MP) *Frost Rabbit *Thunder Goblin *Fire Raccoon *Boss: Frosh (Rookie), Hinokino (Rookie), Pikadake (Rookie) Stage 9: Changes in the Grayel River Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: *Frost Rabbit Testing Water (3, 8MP) *Water Goblin *Thunder Rabbit *Thunder Plant *Boss: Lightning Goblin, ? Looking in the Source (3, 8MP) *Thunder Goblin *Thunder Rabbit *Aqua Plant *Aquaflow *Flameflow *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant, ? Water Source in the Forest (3, 8MP) *Thunder Goblin *Water Goblin *Thunder Rabbit *Thunder Plant *Aqua Plant *Boss: River Goblin, ? Threat to the Water Source (3, 12MP) *Thunder Goblin *Water Goblin *Thunder Plant *Boss: Elite Thunder Plant Stage 10: Secret Guild Documents Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal and Baron All: *Yellow Demon *Red Fighter *Thunder Devil Gunner Path to the Kingdom (4, 9MP) *Red Demon *Thunder Fighter *Boss: Red Fighter +, Red Fighter (x2) Through the Sunshine (4, 9MP) *Flame Devil Gunner *Boss: Thunder Fighter +, Thunder Fighter (x2) Chirps of Evening Birds (4, 9MP) *Flame Devil Gunner *Boss: ? An Approaching Shadow (Boss) (4, 13MP) *Red Demon *Boss: C+ Fire Dragon Category:City